Vampire Ahsoka (ON HOLD)
by AmericanCastOff
Summary: Ahsoka is facing the most difficult change in her life. She is now a vampire. And unless she gets her full share of blood by the second daylight, she will die. But during this time, certain lusts surface for several people... Anakin is her main priority. While fighting her urge to suck his fluids, she gives in to her sexual desires. *SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS!*
1. Chapter 1

"Take it easy, Snips! What's got you on edge?" Anakin said to Ahsoka. She closed her green lightsaber. "Sorry, Master... I'm just getting an unnatural vibe from this place... Nothing I've ever felt before." She said. "Light or Dark?" He asked. "N- Neither... It's a Neutral Feeling. But its very black." She said. "Well, we should be on guard. Come on, we have to do what we came here for." He said. They were sent to destroy a Separatist Base on their trade routes. And before they reached the base, Ahsoka had a reaction again. She yelped as she felt something bite her leg.

She looked down and saw a little blood. "Ahsoka, are you OK?" Anakin asked. "Uh... Fine. Just a little scratch." She said. "OK... We have to hurry." He said. They climbed up the mountain and suddenly, Ahsoka felt a little weak, but she kept climbing.

And when they reached the top, they saw the lights and the droids. "Ready for this?" Ahsoka smiled. "Are you, Snips?" He said. "Course." She grinned and took out her lightsaber. "Wait for it... Wait for it," And then, the gates opened. "Now!" He yelled. They both jumped up, pushed their hands out and the lines of droids fell down like dominoes. "Go!" Ahsoka yelled, running along the ground, cutting up the droids that fell. And then, she was shot at by gunners. And she felt more weakness kick in.

But tried to push it back as she destroyed the gunners and others around the gates. And then... She fell on her knees. "Ahsoka!" He yelled. She couldn't listen... She fell over and soon, a figure stood over her. It was a man, with pale skin and red eyes... "Do not be afraid... Embrace the feeling." he said. She did as she was told and the man grew a pair of long sharp fangs... "A Vampire... No!" Anakin shouted out but before he could regain a reaction, the man bit down on Ahsoka's soft and smooth neck, sucking out her special blood.

Anakin watched helplessly as the blood drained from her... And soon, the man dropped her body onto the ground and wiped his mouth. The blood has been drained from her body, and she was thinner than ever. The man took off into the darkness and Anakin ran to Ahsoka.

"Oh, My God... Oh, My God..." He kept saying, shaking Ahsoka. "Ahsoka... Ahsoka, wake up! Wake up, please... Don't change, please." He's seen this happen before. It was a tragic day on Coruscant when A Vampire brought the curse with him and it spread into indescribable blood-lust. And he watched as Ahsoka's usual bright orange skin turned into a sickly pale orange... And her eyes snapped open... They were bright red. "Ahsoka!" he cradled her in his arms, unaware of the risks... A Vampire must get their full share of blood on their first transformation before the second sunrise.

So in her lust, Ahsoka took in a deep breath, smelling the blood inside his body. "You have what I need..." She whispered. He pulled back from her and looked at her. "What?" He said. She pounced on top of him, straddling his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "It's inside of you... I can get it out... But you must be still." She said. "Ahsoka... Ahsoka, stop." He said as she licked his neck. "Do not resist it..." She felt her fangs pinch at her bottom lip and she put her hand to the left of his neck. While her head was down, he pressed the device on his wrist... Alerting the clones that something has gone wrong.

And before Ahsoka could sink her teeth into him, the clones came out with the lights. It burned into her eyes and she hissed violently, scraping her fingernails across Anakin's chest. He yelped in pain as she looked at him one last time and took off into the darkness. He stood up, holding his chest, and looked at the clones. "Sir, do we go after the Commander?" Rex said. "No, Rex... She'll kill you too." He said. "What?" Rex was confused. "She's a Vampire... She'll suck your blood out." He said.

Rex got scared and backed away. "So, what do we do?" He asked. "We wait for her to find us... She's now a vampire... She can travel through space without being affected by the pressure." He said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Anakin breathed in. "Sure... We're leaving." he said and they all went to their ships. Anakin went to the Twilight and powered up the engines and soon left... But someone followed his tracks. Although, Ahsoka didn't need to know the way. Once she was alone, she licked her fingers covered in his blood and when they were clean, she dropped to the ground, biting her lip and holding back a shout of ecstasy. And when his ship took off... She had to follow.

She managed to slip in through the garbage chute that was empty and she watched Anakin sleep... She waited patiently, knowing the pleasure would feel much more loving if he was awake... So she stayed in the darkness and when the ship landed, he was awake. Before Ahsoka could make her move, Anakin had left the ship...

She slipped out of the same chute and hid under the ship as he talked with the clones. She could smell it... She smelled his blood from here. And as she inhaled, the space in between her legs got slightly damp. She bit down on her lip, breaking the skin and watched him walk away. She grinned and waited patiently... The ship went into hibernation mode shortly after he left and the lights in the hanger went out. Ahsoka climbed out from underneath the ship and up the turbolifts... She was still a Jedi in ways so she could sense him... And when she reached his door, she could smell him.

Ahsoka opened the door in her utter silence and slipped inside... She then stood over him, her lust for his body, and blood taking over. She shuttered and then started to hum... And then sing...

"You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song... Your So Alone."

Anakin smiled in his sleep as she stepped forward. Ahsoka had a dominate voice and it was like an angel's. Anakin knew this. He fell asleep once, listening to the sound of her voice. So she sang for him. And only him.

"All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame... Just Be Brave." She sang highly, running her fingertips along his cheek and through his hair. He didn't move. But his blood rushed away from his head and to another precious organ...

"Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth..."

Ahsoka watched as he opened his eyes and sat up, completely unforced by her eyes and only focusing on her body and voice. She leaned forward and grabbed his hips as he held her waist.

"Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart..."

Ahsoka hadn't been a Vampire for more than 7 hours... But she knew what she wanted. She wanted Anakin. And Anakin wanted to feel something. Other than anger. Padme would give as good as possible, but it wasn't enough... He wanted to be touched. He wanted to be kissed. Everything that she couldn't give. But Ahsoka could.

"Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home..." She pushed him to his back and straddled his waist once again, rubbing the flesh on his chest and back... He breathed in, taking in her scent. She smelled of copper.

But he didn't care. He was hypnotized by her voice. And he was no longer thinking with his mind. He was thinking with his heart. It was something Ahsoka needed. She would not survive her third morning if she did not get her full share of blood... He was willing. Heart and Soul... and he'd give up his body to her...

She still had her most precious thing. Her innocence. And in her change, she's willing to give it up. But now, nothing matters. It's just the two of them. Ahsoka kept up her intoxicating humming and slowly slid off Anakin's robe, now running her lips down his muscular and beautiful, smooth torso. He slowly ran his hands up her legs and to the hemming of her dress, touching her warm thighs. Yes, she was dead... But she felt pleasure. Enough to make her moan. She looked back up at Anakin and then they met each other's lips... He could taste her blood on her lips and he licked her bottom lip.

She watched his face heat up and it pleased her... For once, Ahsoka was in control. And Anakin was the vulnerable one. After several minutes of body contact, Ahsoka made her next move and removed her belt from around her waist and dropped it to the floor. Anakin felt her push herself down onto his chest and that was his hint... He slowly guided the zipper from her dress down her back and she lifted it above her head, dropping it to the floor... Anakin stared at her untouched flesh and moaned.

"Take me, Master... We both know you want it." She grinned, sliding her finger under his chin. He leaped up and they switched their leads. Anakin was now holding her down, running his fingers down her cold and smooth flesh, icy to the touch... But it was his. Even if it was just for tonight. She was all his. Ahsoka wrapped her ice cold fingers around his neck and pulled him down for their lips to meet as Anakin slowly slid her tights down from her hips and to her ankles where she kicked them off, managing to keep her boots on.

Anakin kissed down her chest, stopping on the sensitive skin right above his eyes. One of his hands slowly touched her bare breast and he kissed and licked the other one, making Ahsoka moan a little. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure he could not move anything but his lips. But as he begged her to let him do more, she laughed. "So eager... I have all the time in the world, my dear Anakin." She said, pushing him back. He laughed himself and let her take control again.

The feeling of his warmth meet her icy cold skin... It was a mix of Heat and Ice, fire and water, Light And Dark... A beautiful feeling for both. At this moment, nothing could hold them back. Ahsoka forgot about her sensational Blood-lust and only focused on Anakin and her basic sexual desires and lusts.

"What if they find us, Ahsoka? Aren't you afraid?" Anakin asked. She rolled her eyes. "I don't care... Because right now, your mine." She hissed seductively and he fell into an even deeper trance. He grabbed a hold of one of her lekkus and kissed it lightly, sending a wave of pleasure through her. She then lost it and became a wild animal, biting and kissing every inch of him, above his waist and then took it further...

Ahsoka wrapped her fingers around his elastic pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He barely had time to take in her sudden movements as she moved her hands closer and closer to his growing erection. He didn't try to hide it, and he was not ashamed. He was in love. In love with Ahsoka, Vampire or not. She gripped a hold of him tightly and the breath got caught in his throat and it came out as a husky purr and her name came out as a moan. "Ahsoka..."

She bit her lip and their bodies pressed against each other as she kissed him from his ear to his waist... She pulled back up before going further and Anakin moaned in anticipation. She savoured his demand and lust. Never in her life has she seen a man quite like him. Of course, she's never seen a man fully naked... In real life. Days in the cantinas do not count. Only because they were holo-recordings...

And that is what she learned from. She knows how to make Anakin beg because she has seen it happen before. She raised to his ear and nibbled on it as he bit down hard on his lip. "Ahsoka... Don't tease me... I don't know if I'll be able to take it." He breathed. She laughed and tightened her grip on his manhood. He pushed his head back and she slowly lifted herself up and onto his stomach.

He took that as a hint and pushed on her hips, driving her lower and she was so close to his erection that she felt him press against her backside. She moaned in ecstasy and stood up to her feet, pulling him up... And he slammed her to the wall, running his fingers down to the inches of flesh left untouched. She gasped in surprise and pushed herself against the wall. She let his fingers dance, twirl, and tease in between her legs until the pleasure was so intense, it left her shaking. Once her tremors subsided, he extracted his fingers and replaced it with his long erection.

She felt a smudge of pain at first but the longer he did not move, she felt herself stretch around him and she breathed in, dropping her head on his shoulder. "Ahsoka... I might not be able to do this." He said. "I want you to." She begged. "Ahsoka... I'll have to break you in order for this to happen." And at that moment, she was no longer polite. She pulled him deeper inside of her and growled in his ear. "Then break me."

He lost all thought and pulled out slightly before thrusting himself back inside. He repeated the motion several times on an uneven tempo until he felt Ahsoka's walls tighten around him as he pushed inside. He gasped and looked at her, smirking. If she could sweat, she would. So it was Anakin that did most of the body reactions. And with every push, Ahsoka could feel herself slip away from reality and plunge into her personal fantasy world... And then Anakin let his release out with a final push and Ahsoka hit her head to the wall, screaming his name.

They both pulled back from the wall and her bright red eyes burrowed into his and he grinned. "I love you, Ahsoka... Don't think this changes how I feel." He touched the puffy scars of the teeth marks on her neck. She smiled innocently and ran a hand through his messed and matted down hair. She knew that once she takes someone's life, her change would be permanent... She would watch everyone around her die and she would live for thousands of years... Maybe he could help her... But the longer they stood here, the more her hunger grew.

Vampires have a rarity to sleep but after events like this, they have to. Ahsoka walked away from him and laid down flat on his bed, stark naked, and yawning, bearing her sharp, white fangs. Anakin grinned wildly and climbed in next to her, pulling the blanket over the two of them. He wrapped an arm around her cold waist and pulled her closer, wanting to feel the chill of her body against his warmth... And then, after several minutes, they slipped into a silent blissful sleep.

**(WHADDYA THINK?! SHOULD I FINISH THIS?! Leave a comment saying, Yes, No, or Delete it. TY Guyss!) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Anakin woke up to her blissful cold skin. They still lay bare, but the blanket was enough. Ahsoka lay on her side, letting out light breaths every five minutes... Anakin wouldn't let her die. Never. His best intentions were to keep her alive. He sat up straight and thought of last night... Ahsoka was only 15 but she was giving as good as she got. And to him, that was a lot.

Anakin didn't know if she could take it.. .But she's dead now. Doesn't matter what he thinks. He stood up and gathered his clothes off of the floor but then looked back at the wall. He saw dents in the wall from when Ahsoka would fling her head back... She felt nothing. He ran his fingers down the creases in the metal and then walked to the refresher in his room... Ahsoka woke up to the sound of the water... And to the smell of blood... She was starving. And she only had one day left. Ahsoka licked her thirsty lips and walked to the door, still naked, and opened it, looking out of it.

It was the only way... And her thirst couldn't hold anymore. The corridors were still dark. Hallways empty. Even the mess hall was quiet... And she devised her plan. Ahsoka would not take Anakin's life. But the life of a clone. There must be men that could replace a clone. So did it really matter? She waited and turned the lights out... And then, a clone came down the halls. She bit down, smelling his blood from here. She scraped her fingernails down the metal and the clone stopped, turning on the lights to his helmet...

He saw Ahsoka, baring it all, and froze. "Commander?" He asked. She just walked forward with nothing on her mind but her blood-lust and then attacked him. He fell to the ground, helmet falling from his head and bearing his neck. Ahsoka let out a violent hiss... "Don't be afraid." She said, whispering into his ear. She then licked his cheek and when he shook his head and growled, she laughed devilishly.

So instead of killing him here, she dragged him down the halls and threw him to the wall, knocking him unconscious. And after that, she had her fun, taking off his uniform before sinking her teeth into his neck and draining him from blood, drop by drop. And the further she came to her full point, the more he struggled and screamed. And when it came to the last, she pulled back and wiped her fangs off. "Ahsoka..." She heard Anakin. She looked down at the now transforming clone and saved him the terror and used her inhuman strength to snap his neck.

There was a loud crack and the body fell to the floor. Anakin, only a towel wrapped around his waist, whirled around, refusing to look at the mess... Ahsoka stepped forward and wrapped her chilled arms around his chest, kissing up his neck. "Its done, Master... There's no turning back." She spoke in a husky tone. He didn't fight it. Her lust became too strong and she... Lost it. Taking a clone's life instead of his. And for that, he was grateful. But then, he was frozen in place when she kissed the pulse in his neck. He held his breath, waiting for a piercing pain... But it never came. Only the blood of the clone was left on his neck.

"Why couldn't you wait, Ahsoka? There's no leaving this life now..." He looked down. She dropped her gaze and pulled him closer. "For all of my life... I've wanted immortality, Master... And now, I have it. Do not take it away from me." The monster within was taking over. And Anakin had no choice but to play along. He nodded and it took all his bravery to turn around and face her... Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth and down the middle in between her breasts. He dragged his finger down the line and brought it to her lips.

She licked it away and looked at him. "The blood of Perfect Genes..." She moaned. "You know something else I would kill for?" She brought her lips to his, leaving a clear red mark on his. He fell into her intoxicating lips and pushed her back to the wall, taking charge again, love and need driving him mad. He slid his lips down her neck and in between her breasts, tasting the remains of blood he failed to collect on his fingertips. Ahsoka ran fingers through his hair and rolled her eyes back, tilting hr head to the left with closed eyes. And just then, he heard clones. He pulled back from her and toppled into his room, slipping over the wet tile floor and the door slid shut. Ahsoka laughed from behind. He looked up in amazement. "How'd you get there?" He asked. Then remembered. "Oh, yeah. Your dead."

"Ah-ah-ah... Watch yourself... The Dead like to play... rough!" She pounced on him and slid her hands down to the towel around his waist and that came off with ease. Nothing else to remove... But before they could even kiss each other, there was a knock at the door. Ahsoka growled and stood up. "Uh..." Anakin put his hand on her chest, stopping her. "You should go hide... They find you, your dead." He cautioned. She then growled at him before slipping into the dark bathroom. Anakin quickly grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist again as he went to open the door.

Ahsoka looked around and turned the light on in the bathroom... And she saw herself in the mirror. It frightened her. What she has turned into. She ran her fingers down the glass of the mirror and then down the crease in her body... She saw her eyes glass over and then the gray mist faded away... It was unnatural. Ahsoka opened her mouth and touched the fangs on the top row and then drew a line down in between her breasts as if she was planning an incision... She heard the door on the outside slide shut and watched Anakin walk into the bathroom.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked. "What?" Anakin looked up. "I know you thought I was pretty before but... How about now? Am I still pretty?" She said, putting her arms down by her sides. "Ahsoka... Your more than pretty. Your beautiful." He said, pulling her close and kissing down her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and then said something that made him stop. "But I'm not Senator Amidala, am I?" She whispered. He pulled back.

"What?"

"You heard me." She sneered, pushing on his chest. "I've known about your marriage. And now, I'm just an escape... It's not nice to piss off the dead, is it Master? You know about dealing with Immortal souls." She growled. He held his tongue. "You could get me back... Everything could be the way it was... I would be alive... All you have to do is leave. Leave her... Because she will be the death of you." Ahsoka said. "How? I can't leave her like that, Ahsoka... It wouldn't be right." He looked down.

"Master...I know your scared... I'm scared too... But you have to believe me... You could save my life." She said. He shook his head. She then stood up. "Then you lied... Don't you get it, Master? You will die... And I'll be alive. I'll live forever... I can't do that. Sure, I'll never grow old. But everybody else will. I'll have to watch everyone around me die." Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she left the bathroom, holding her arms. She picked up her clothes that still lie on the floor and put them back on, one by one. After she zipped up her boots, she stood and glared at Anakin.

"You could have helped me... But you chose her." She looked down. "Ahsoka... Please don't leave me." He begged, hugging her. She hugged him back. "Then you need to make a choice... You can make a choice... But when your like me, You don't have one." She said. He breathed in and almost started crying as he said it... "I choose you."

Ahsoka smiled and kissed him with as much passion as she could bring up. He put his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. She pulled her head back and smiled. "Thank you, Master... Thank you." She said, now in tears. "Ahsoka, why are you crying?" He asked. She wiped her eyes. "I know this must be the hardest decision you've had to make... But I'm glad you chose me." He nodded, running a hand through his sweaty, matted down hair and picking his own clothes off the ground.

After he got dressed, the lights soon came on. Ahsoka stayed in his room, going through his stuff. Because she can. And then, as she went through one of his old uniforms, she pulled out a necklace... A locket. She opened it up and saw Anakin... But as a little boy. And in the other side... His mother. She stood up straight and looked at it once more before putting it down on his bed and she got on her knees... "It's true that I was alone... I was always on my own... But If I'd stayed that way, the only thing that I could open would be a world that was meaningless to me." She wiped a tear away.

And the door opened up again. But it wasn't Anakin. It was Obi-Wan. "Ahsoka, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with Anakin?" He asked. She stood up and turned around. "Yes, I should... But he has things to do." She said. "Ahsoka... Are you alright?" He asked. She laughed. "Do I look alright?" She asked. "No, you look dead." He said. "Bravo... You answered correctly."

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled out, pushing passed Obi-Wan. "Are you OK?" He asked. "I'm fine, Master..." She looked at him. "Anakin..." He started. "Look, before you do something stupid-" Too late. Obi-Wan ran for it. "Obi-Wan!" He shouted. Ahsoka pushed passed him and skidded down the hallway with her inhuman speed as she soon tackled Obi-Wan to the ground, holding him by his throat. "Where do you think your going, Master?" She said. "Anakin, help!" He called. "You shouldn't have ran..." She said, sinking down to his throat. "Ahsoka, stop!" Anakin said.

She pulled her teeth back and looked at him. "He doesn't have to die." He said. "He knows now... He'll tell the council, and I will be executed." She said. "I thought you said you couldn't die." He said. "Not right away... But if I'm pierced in my un-beating heart or I'm decapitated, I'm done for..." She grabbed Obi-Wan by his collar. "Then what do we do with him, besides destroy him?" She growled. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. "If he tells, then we'll run." She looked up at him and smiled, letting Obi-Wan go and run. She almost went after him. "He's trying to distract you so he can get you lost and he'll be able to tell the council..." He said.

She turned around. "Did you read his mind?" She asked. "Would it be wrong to say yes?" He smiled. She smirked back and found herself back in his arms. Nothing and no one can hurt them now. An indestructible Padawan and a Protective Master... More than great. It's wicked. But don't hold to the love in this chapter... Their not out of it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka and Anakin ran to the Twilight before anyone on the ship could wake up. He started up the ship while she punched in the coordinates. "Where are we going, Ahsoka?" He asked. "Trust me..." She smirked and then they passed through the shield and out of their slow speed and immediately into Hyperspace. Ahsoka let out a breath. "We're out of there. Next stop? My homeworld." She said. "Why there?" He asked.

"Because it's the last place someone would look for us..." She grinned. He just looked down. "I'm sorry, Master... But sometimes, things are inevitable." She said. He just looked up at her and sighed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his chest, grabbing the front of his shirt slightly. He looked up at her. "Why me? Why did you choose me?" He asked. She sighed... "We had a connection." She stood in front of him and then sat on his lap, one leg on each of his sides. She smiled and pulled the glove off her hand. "Now we're connected in body, instead of just mind." She said, holding her hand out. He looked down and took the glove off his flesh hand and put it to hers.

Ahsoka smiled and started to hum her melody as she threaded her fingers with his.

"Say you need me with you now and always...

Promise me that all you say is true...

That's all I ask of you." She sang with such soul, he found it breath-taking. But she wasn't finished.

"All I need is freedom... A world with no more night,

And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me.

Say you'll share with me, one love... one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you..."

Anakin felt tears in his eyes as she pressed her body closer to his, making him excited.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

Say you need me to make it through..." She put her forehead on his as she sang the last line with calmness and love.

"Love me, That's all I ask of you..." And their lips met in a powerful kiss. With every moving second, Anakin got more and more excited and soon he lifted her up off his lap and pushed her down on the console, kissing her violently. "Ahsoka... I don't want anybody else. You, for eternity. The rest of my mortal life. Your all I need and more..." He bit down on his lip.

"Even though my heart might never beat again? Even though you would be hugging a cold body in your bed, every night? Even though, my deformed heart and soul will never be the same as it once was?" She asked him. He breathed in. "Your not alone anymore, Ahsoka... I'll be here. Forever and always." He said. She smiled up at him. "Now, your all that matters, Anakin." She spoke his name without hesitation.

"Promise me, Ahsoka... Promise you'll never leave me? No matter the outcome to an trouble we face?" He said. She smiled. "Never." She pulled him back down to her and then held his hands close to hers, not wanting to miss a breath. She put her cold hand on his beating heart and he stopped. "What?" He asked. "Nothing... Just feeling what I'll never feel again." She whimpered. "You don't need to feel a heartbeat to know you can still live... Or to feel things. Like Love... Pain... Guilt..." He looked down and buried his face in her chest, as if he was looking to hide. She bit her lip.

"Anakin, believe me... Now that I am by your side, I will never let anybody harm you... Nothing bad will come after you, and nobody will be able to find you." She said. He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm not the one who needs protection, Ahsoka... You are still my apprentice... Mind and Soul." He said, pressing his fingers to her forehead. She pushed him off of her and walked away. "What?" He asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know what to tell you... Except, that I'm sorry." She said. "What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked. "So much... I made you leave your wife to save my life... Do you love me, Anakin?" She asked. "You know I do." He said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Even for what I've become?" She asked. "Even for what you have become." He said, running a finger down her bruised neck. She bit her lip, feeling herself go damp. She licked her lips and brushed her hand against his cheek. He held it there, smiling at her sudden reaction. But he was expecting it. So it came as no shock as his hands began to outline her body, slowly and gently.

Her intoxicating figure... followed by her beautiful face and... so much more. It just enhances his experience with her. "Ahsoka, what have you done to me?" He asked, kissing down her neck. She laughed. And then said with her breathy and husky voice as smooth as silk and she purred it deep in her throat. "Your under my spell..."

He laughed against her skin and began to slide the zipper down her dress with a slow movement. She bit her lip as she tugged on the hemming of her tights, pulling on them but not pulling them down as if to relieve built up anxiety. She let out a pleasured groan and looked up at him. He smiled and wrapped one of his fingers around the end of her left lekku. She bit her lip, sinking into his touch. Soon, the zipper went down completely as her dress dropped to the ground. She whirled around and started removing his robes. In the midst of this, Anakin moaned something against her lips. "Ahsoka... Love me. Love me and only me... Forever." he begged. She looked up and grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, sliding her hands down his chest and she held her breath. There were so many scars. "Oh, Anakin..." She said, tracing her finger against several on his chest. He looked down in embarrassment. She then lifted his head up with her finger under his chin... "If you think I'm any less turned on because of your scars... Think again. It just shows me how much you can take." She smirked.

He smiled and then fell back, pulling Ahsoka on the bed with him. No matter how small you think it is, it's still a bed. Ahsoka slowly pulled her boots off and then the rest of her clothes went down with it. Anakin followed, fumbling with the belt around his waist. Ahsoka smirked and sunk lower, passed his stomach and to the belt, which she undid with her teeth. Anakin didn't know how she did it but it happened.

He saw her look up and smile as she hooked both her hands around the elastic of his pants and pulled it down to his ankles. She pressed her palm against his throbbing member and smiled at his reactions to even the basics of things. It was clear he needed a release. He may have gotten one hours ago but it was stronger than ever now. He was throbbing, just by her voice. She grinned smugly and Ahsoka pulled herself up to meet his eyes and kissed him once again before lowering herself onto his erection, letting out a little gasp automatically.

Anakin took over and flipped her upside down so he was now on top and he did it all still being inside of her. He kissed her intoxicating lips but with each thrust inward, they were separated. Ahsoka moaned against his lips as he let out a wild groan, much to match his tempo. Ahsoka had no idea how Anakin managed to find her perfect spot in seconds, but he knows how. And every moving moment with him inside her felt like paradise... Unreal, if you want it that way. Ahsoka could feel Anakin's climax coming soon. Only because he gripped onto her hips and pushed himself as deep as he would go inside of her.

She flung her head back in pleasure, sure to leave some sort of dent, and with a final, strong and hard thrust, he let his fluids flood inside her... He lifted his head and then put it on Ahsoka's chest, his sweaty hair covering up her breasts. She bit her lip, realizing he was still inside of her... But she didn't think he cared. So, Ahsoka let that go and rubbed Anakin's scalp and looked down at his beautiful angelic face, waiting for him to fall asleep.

Soon, Ahsoka felt him inhale deeply and exhale... And the soft snoring came after that. She slowly stood up, letting him slide out of her, and then untied his robes, laying them down to cover him as he slept. She rubbed her arms and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger there for longer than necessary. She went to the cockpit, still naked, and looked out to the skies... They were coming closer and closer to her homeworld. She ran her hands along the controls of the console and went to the refresher, pulling out a white bathrobe that hasn't been used in a while. She pulled it on, tying it around her waist and walking back over to where Anakin slept. She got on her knees and ran her fingers through his hair... And she felt her blood lust pile up inside...

She was hungry. But she refused to drink from Anakin. No, if she killed him, it was all over. She'd never turn back... Only a living, breathing human can save a Vampire from despair... She's read about vampires in her studies back at the temple... The only way to save a vampire's life is to tell them that you love them and mean it, under the full moon on the planet where they grew up. And if you can't... They will remain a vampire forever... That is why she is taking them to Shili... It's the only way to save her life. After this, they can go on with their lives, forget this ever happened. Ahsoka will remember... But Anakin will have his memory drained of this. Ahsoka must...

She's hoping that her studies aren't just lies and bullshit... She wants to be alive again, to feel the sun, to feel it's warmth... To feel her heartbeat. And Anakin was the only man she has ever truly loved... It was the only way.


	4. Chapter 4

About one hour of inpatient waiting, Anakin awoke with a sudden lurch forward. He sat up abruptly and then smirked. He watched as Ahsoka removed a white bathrobe and attempted to slip on her actual attire, and Anakin stood up, letting his own robe fall to the floor as he ran his hands to her backside and to her hips. She jumped and then laughed, tilting her head back. "Hello, my love." She grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks to you. Haven't gotten a good night sleep in days..." He said, rubbing his neck. "Sore?" She asked. "A little..." He picked up his clothes that had been sprawled all over the floor and put them on, one by one. Ahsoka put on her own and walked to her master. "We're here..." She walked forward and looked out to the remnants of what used to be her village. Now, it was just empty space. She bit her lip, pressing her hand to the wall as fog collected around it, the glass icing over. She pulled her hand back in surprise.

"Well, now I know what I'm capable of... Hold on, we're getting a transmission." She said, messing with the consoles and then froze in place. "It's Onderon... The Senator." She looked up at him. "Bonteri? Are you serious?" He asked. "Yes, dead serious." She said. Just then, rain started falling. "Great. Do I answer?" She asked. "Looks like you don't have a choice." He said. She bit her lip and typed in a code to access it. The comm came clear and there stood her once crush, Lux Bonteri. "Ahsoka... I'm having problems." He said. "Yeah, well... Go ahead, but you'd better hurry. Storm's coming and I might loose the signal." She said. "Alright, so my problem? I have a Bounty Hunter coming after me."

She bit her lip and turned around. "What do I do?" She asked. "I don't know! You brought us here for a reason, didn't you? Believe me, I'd much rather stay in a WARM room, all the time, with you." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Delightful. Just what he needs to hear." She said. "Whats going on, Ahsoka? Who is that?" He asked, as if he was a protective boyfriend. She heaved in and said it. "Anakin."

"Since when were you on a first-name basis with your master?" He asked. She started biting on her thumbnail... How does she explain this?! "Since he became my one way ticket back to the land of the living." She looked down. "Land of the Living... Ahsoka, what is going on? What are you talking about?" He asked. She groaned, flinging her head back in annoyance.

"Look! OK, look at me, Lux! See how pale I am? See my eyes, and my lips? How bout my fangs," She lifted her mouth and they stuck out from her bottom lip. "I. Am. Dead." He stared in sorrow. "Your a vampire?"

"Yes... And now, Anakin is how I will become alive again." She said. He held the bridge of his nose... "You do know that you must perform a vow of love on your home planet and finish it by... making love to your lover." He said. "Exactly. Guess where I am and guess who's with me?" She said, now holding her face in her hands. "Wait! Your master is your Lover?" He said. "Anakin... Help." She said.

He just shook his head. She scowled. _Your such a jerk. _And just then, something punctured their windshield. She looked up and saw several hunters on the beasts, Akuls... "Oh. My. Force... Hunters! Get down!" She jumped over the seat and held Anakin to the ground. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, what's going on?" Lux said. "Sorry, Lux. Can't talk. We've got trouble." And before he could utter another word, she turned the link off, just to have another energy arrow fly through the window and stick its way into the wall behind them. "Great. Give me your lightsaber." She said. "What?" He asked. "Do it!" She snapped. She was almost 100 times stronger than him right now, so it'd be best not to argue with her.

She flipped the blue blade on and opened the ramp, running down it and to the hunters. The rain fell down but did not affect her. She ran towards them and they all shot arrows at her which she deflected and then aimed at the monsters they rode.

Anakin watched in terror. 4 to 1? didn't exactly seem fair... But she could handle it. She can handle anything right now. He watched as she tackled each Hunter off the beasts and took them down easily. But when she came up to the last one, she grabbed the Togruta's jaw and sunk her sharp teeth in his neck. Anakin dropped below the console, not wanting to see her feed for a third time... He held his breath and looked back up, seeing her stand up. The blood from the creature on the ground, now with a fractured spine, drained from the corners of her lips as she grinned with satisfaction... But wasn't that enough? No. She went after the animals.

Her headdress was made of an Akul's teeth, so of course she could take one on with no problem... And she did. Throwing the creature on the ground and getting it's share of blood. Anakin looked away once again as she made a stream come from her lips. The other Akuls ran off... They were smart. She closed the lightsaber and wiped her forehead from the rain. Anakin ran out, holding his robe over his head. "Is there someplace we can stay dry?" He asked.

"Abandoned Farmhouse. Straight ahead." She pointed to it and they both ran for it. Once they reached it, Anakin took the robe off his head and shivered. "Why is it so cold in here?" He asked. "Because nobody has lived here for 12 years... That's when someone was killed." She said. "How do you know?" He asked. "I can smell it... The decay... The blood in between the floorboards. More to come." She said, exhaling and then she saw her breath. "Wow. That cold?" She asked. "Yes. Your lucky you don't feel it." He said. "I wouldn't say I'm lucky for anything except letting you _GET _lucky." She joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Your funny." He rolled his eyes and sighed. He kissed her once and then wrapped his fingers in hers. All she wants to feel is heat... Feel the warmth of a body again. Her body. She doesn't care about the things they are doing wrong. The rules they are breaking. The regulations... All lies spread by the Republic. They just want to have freedom. No wars, no rules, no expectations... It's just them.

And then, the rain stopped and the sun came out... "Come... Come on." Ahsoka grabbed his hand and started laughing as she dragged him outside. The air around them started to heat up. She lead him up a hill and the reached the top... In front of them was like a paradise. After it rains, there's a rainbow. The clouds become white. The sun created a beautiful color of gold and pink... The howling of various animals. The chirping of the birds... Even when she was a baby, this used to be Ahsoka's favorite hill. It was a breath taking view. And Anakin stared in amazement. "This place is beautiful..." He said. "Yes, that is why I brought us here..." She said, looking up.

Anakin felt as if he was under her spell. He would want to spend every waking minute with her... Something that nobody else could do to him. Not even Padm'e... Ahsoka was perfect. Her lack of experience was made up for by her performances and enthusiasm... Anakin pulled her into his chest, feeling her cold skin against his. She smirked and grabbed a hold of his shirt... "You smell amazing." She said. He was taken by surprise. "What exactly are you smelling?" He asked. "You." She bit her lip.

He blinked, nervously. She ran her hand up his chest and to his broad shoulders, pulling him down to her lips. "When the war is over, we could run away... Nobody would be able to find us." She said. He smiled. "You've got your wicked thoughts..." He said. She grinned.

"Do you believe in magic, Anakin?" She said. He shrugged. "The Force isn't magic, is it?" He said. "No, it's not... Do you remember when you first saw me? What were you feeling?" She asked. He sighed. "Confusion... I didn't know why they sent a frisky youngling to us." He said. She bit her lip. "Am I old enough now, Skyguy?" Ahsoka said, nibbling on his ear. He chuckled. "When your young... You have more energy." He said. She rolled her eyes. "I bet you can't go twice in one day."

Anakin smirked and grabbed her hips. "I say I can."

"We could put that to the test." She wrapped her arms around his waist and then blew in his ear sexually before kissing down his neck, dragging her tongue down with her, leaving a trail of saliva. He returned the favor and kissed her left lekku. The main trigger to her pleasure. She stopped and bit her lip, holding back a moan. He did the same thing as he dragged his tongue down over her head tail, leaving his own trail of saliva. Ahsoka moaned out in pleasure as she wound one of her legs around his.

"I love this part." She moaned. Anakin bit his lip. "What part?" She smiled and tangled her fingers in his hair. "This part." She kissed his lips and wrestled with his clothes. He stopped her. "Are you sure you wanna do it... Here?" He gestured to the hilltops, completely exposed to anyone. "Trying to back out?" She smirked. "Are you kidding?"

OK, now the only place they haven't made love is in water and in a tree. Ahsoka's crazy... But that's what you get when you have minimal blood flow to your brain.


End file.
